leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG173
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG171-AG180 | footnotes=* }} All That Glitters is Not Golden! (Japanese: 'ウソッキー！黄金伝説！？ ' ! Gold Legend!?) is the 173rd episode of the , and the 447th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 20, 2006, and in the United States on November 28, 2006. Blurb Ash and May spot an amazing golden Sudowoodo at the edge of a lake, but it knocks Ash's Poké Ball away when he tries to catch it. Brock and the others don't believe it, until they reach the next town and find a saloon full of locals looking for the golden Sudowoodo. They also meet Keenan, the golden Sudowoodo's Trainer, who can't explain why it's golden or why it ran away from him. Our heroes happily decide to help Keenan find Sudowoodo, yet Keenan doesn't seem to want the help. Team Rocket is already on the hunt, and they catch the Sudowoodo at the lake. Ash stops them just in time, but Sudowoodo won't even return to its Poké Ball and runs off again. Keenan finally explains why: he experimented on it to help it overcome its dislike of water, and that's how it became golden. He can turn it back to normal if he can get it back home—easier said than done after Sudowoodo wanders into town and ends up chased by a gold-hunting mob! Team Rocket shows up with the Bonsai Boy robot and tries to grab Sudowoodo for themselves. Keenan throws himself in front of the robot to protect Sudowoodo, who realizes Keenan never meant it any harm. Sudowoodo uses Brick Break to wreck the robot, and Pikachu takes care of Team Rocket. After Keenan turns Sudowoodo back to normal, the treasure hunters don't even notice it since it's no longer golden. With another good deed done, our heroes continue on their way! Plot As and make their way to the Battle Pyramid, runs towards a lake shining brightly from the reflection of the bright sun. A begins moving across Ash's and May's path as she turns around to notice it. Sudowoodo panics and freezes in position as Ash queries its Pokédex data. explodes forward with a striking Sudowoodo for a direct hit. Ash attempts to capture the "gold" Sudowoodo, but with an extension of its upper branch, Sudowoodo evades the Poké Ball and after a few moments of resistance, forces the Poké Ball back towards Ash and dashes off in a plume of dust and smoke into the distance. Ash takes a direct hit from the Poké Ball and falls to the ground. The path leads our heroes into a nearby town as suggests visiting the local restaurant/parlor. The establishment is filled with patrons with the suspected goal of attempting to the "golden" Sudowoodo. May notices a poster inside advertising the next Pokémon Contest. As May mentions her sighting of the Sudowoodo, almost every patron inside of the establishment move towards May and interrogate her about the Sudowoodo sighting. Everyone begins fighting over the incident as a young man motions for our heroes to evade the feuding patrons. As our heroes successfully escape the mob of people, is perched atop the restaurant spying on the overall situation. The young boy leads everyone into a nearby building as he checks his surroundings and closes the curtains. The boy introduces himself as Keenan while our heroes exchange introductions. Keenan walks over and opens a drawer and removes a small portrait. Keenan shows the image to Ash which portrays him and the golden Sudowoodo. Now located at the laboratory, Team Rocket listen in on the conversation. makes the depiction of how Sudowoodo would benefit and they would be up for a "big" promotion. In Giovanni's residence all of the surroundings are made of gold as he strides outside and notices the magnificent golden "Sudowoodo". Team Rocket arrive at the location where our heroes first made contact with the golden Sudowoodo. Jessie makes the suggestion of submerging a Sudowoodo into the water creating the "golden" effect. After a few moments, Meowth is dressed in a Sudowoodo outfit as Jessie and James move in to blast Meowth into the water. An explosion occurs as the true "golden" Sudowoodo makes its appearance. Meowth dresses Jessie in a rubber suit and hands her a net as she rockets towards Sudowoodo and collides with the body of water. Jessie explodes from the water with Sudowoodo successfully captured. Our heroes arrive on the scene to halt Team Rocket as Pikachu's electric sacs begin sparking. With the sight of electrical energy, James and Meowth dash off into the distance. Keenan attempts to return Sudowoodo to its Poké Ball but it successfully evades the red ray of energy as it collides with Jessie. Brock calls upon . Bonsly strides over and attempts conversing with Sudowoodo but it ignores Bonsly and dashes off into the distance. Keenan begins running towards Sudowoodo but manages to trip and fall to the ground. After Keenan recovers from the fall, he manages to let slip how Sudowoodo actually managed to turn "golden". Sudowoodo was placed inside of a strange machine as Keenan pulls the switch. Explosions begin to take place as energy and vibrant colors illuminate the laboratory. After a few moments, the glass shatters and a "golden" Sudowoodo is revealed. Sudowoodo notices its new "golden" exterior and begins to cry. Sudowoodo has been evading Keenan after the incident refusing to be returned to its Poké Ball. Ash confirms to Keenan that he will assist him in recovering Sudowoodo. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been actively tracking Sudowoodo and is now suspended in the air above Sudowoodo. Meowth holds a rocket device and begins blasting capture devices towards Sudowoodo. Team Rocket and Sudowoodo close in on the city as Sudowoodo manages to evade Team Rocket and slips into the same parlor which housed all the men who were looking for Sudowoodo. Everyone looks surprised doubting what they have seen as Sudowoodo begins moving backwards and blasts out of the parlor followed by a group of men. Keenan waves and motions Sudowoodo towards his location but Sudowoodo just ignores Keenan's call and heads in the opposite direction. Meowth, now equipped with a remote device, launches two mechanical devices towards Sudowoodo's direction. Sudowoodo manages to evade the men escaping behind a group of nearby boxes. The two mechanical parts begin deceleration and attach together forming . The mecha blasts forward just managing to miss Sudowoodo. Pikachu electrocutes the mecha but it has no effect. The mecha blasts forward with another attack, as Keenan rushes forward to defend against the attack with a shovel. As the mecha moves forward with another attack, Keenan grasps onto the mecha's legs attempting to halt it from further attacks. Sudowoodo becomes inspired from Keenan's heroic efforts and strikes forward knocking the mecha backwards. Sudowoodo rotates forward with a final strike destroying the mecha. Pikachu then follows by blasting Team Rocket off once again. Keenan thanks Sudowoodo for its heroic efforts as the group of men manage to locate Sudowoodo once more as our heroes escape into laboratory. Sudowoodo is placed inside of the strange machine once more and the effect is reversed returning Sudowoodo to its previous body. Major events * tries to catch a , but fails due to it already having a . * learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Mulberry City. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Keenan * Lilian (poster) * Cowboys * Fountain Goddess (Jessie's fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (temporarily ; Keenan's) * (fantasy; evolves) * (fantasy; newly evolved) Trivia * Solana and Jack Walker replace the final scene in the Japanese opening. This is the first time that a movie-exclusive character has appeared in the anime arc. * I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ replaced GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ as the Japanese ending theme. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley and the ballad version of are used as background music. * This was the last Advanced Generation episode animated by Team Ota. Team Iguchi took over the animation duties starting with AG174 until DP159. * This episode reveals that if a human gets hit by the tractor beam that a Poké Ball creates when returning a into it, they will get stunned for a short period of time. * Jessie's fantasy comes from a Japanese tale about one throwing an object by accident and it turning into gold. There is a similar Western fairytale, where a woodsman loses his axe in a lake. The lake's spirit asks if he had lost an axe of pure silver or one of pure gold, but the woodsman says he had lost a cheap axe. He is awarded both the silver and gold axes for his honesty. * The name of this episode is a parody on the famous phrase (which is itself a mistranslation of a line in ) "All that glitters is not gold". This reference is also made in All That Glitters!. * This is one of the few times in the anime that a different colored Pokémon appears, but is not the typical Shiny coloring. * Brock's explanation of an evolving into foreshadows the evolution of , which is revealed four episodes later. Errors * When everyone fled into Keenan's house for the first time, the golden appeared on the screen for a split second. The golden Sudowoodo wasn't with them at this point. * In the scene that shows an Onix evolving in the middle of Brock's explanation, Steelix is without its teeth. * As the golden Sudowoodo is running from Brock's Bonsly, it has the colors of a normal Sudowoodo. * When Keenan waves goodbye for and , his mouth moves as if he is speaking. AG173 error 2.png|Sudowoodo appears Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 173 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt es:EP450 fr:AG173 ja:AG編第173話